Comfort
by TheDeliquent9
Summary: When a brokenhearted Korra longs for the comfort she needs she gets it from the most surprising source. LETS BRING ON THE ANGST ANGST ANGST! One-sided Makorra, Massami, friendshiply Tahno and Korra.


Korra leaned back in the corner of the room and watched the lively bar around her with envy. Everybody happy pleased to drown their worries with laughter and the occasional drink, relaxing after a hard day of work in the bustling city. But her eyes watched a certain couple intensely.

Happily laughing, filled with serendipity and completely forgetting about their third companion that night and Korra couldn't help but twinge at every laugh, every smile and every blush that crept on supposedly the 'cool guy's' face.

'Do you mind Assami coming along?' No of course she didn't, the more the merrier.

'We'll be back I'm just buying a drink' No you won't.

'What do you think of her?' She's lovely, she's gorgeous and funny- and rich, a great catch.

Korra hated it, every part of her skin down to her bones itched with this hate. She didn't hate them, she just hated _it_. What was it? She didn't know. She didn't know anything. It just hurt. The pain in her chest throbbing, a sore open wound. She hated _it._

"Well, well. Look who we have here", came a familiar smooth silky voice. Korra looked up, she hadn't even sensed him coming.

"Go away Tahno"

"No pretty boy this time?" he asked coolly two hands slinked into pockets as he stood aloof with a mischievous smile.

Korra winced and smiled bitterly in return.

"Well _Pretty Boy_ if you want your butt whooped into next week that bad, please make an appointment. I'm far too busy for you at the moment" she replied wryly and looked elsewhere in the bar.  
Tahno looked behind him and jerked a thumb back.

"Has she taken first place on that list?" he asked coyly pointing at the lusty girl who was hanging off Mako's arm.

Korra didn't answer.

Tahno raised an eyebrow and moved his thumb.

"Maybe the boy then" he played a smile creeping.

"Go away"

"No"

"Just leave me alone"

"No"

"Why are you so bothered with me?" Korra asked exhausted or maybe just plain heartbroken. Tahno's face changed and an expression that she had never seen on his face appeared. He was concerned.

"Because you look like my sister"

Korra scoffed, "Have a sister complex do we?".

"Not like that. You look like her... the night before she died"

Korra looked away but her eyes caught a glimpse at the happy couple. She bit back as tears started to form. Why couldn't he look at her that way? She looked to her feet.

"What did she die from? Having to see your ugly face?" she poked but her voice failing her and she choked mid-sentence.

"She was in love" Tahno whispered softly so only she could hear, a thin finger curled into the locks of her hair brushing her cheek. He was uncomfortably close but he was so _warm_.

"And heartbroken" he added, "And at that time I couldn't see it"

Korra looked up knowing she had tears in her eyes but she could see the same tears glistening in his. He cupped her face in his hands gently and brought her face up further.

"You look like her" he whispered again.

Korra tore her face away and pushed him back.

"Let me go" she wanted to shout but again her voice failed her. Stupid. Stupid. It was all just stupid. She looked again and saw it. A whip of long black hair. A red scarf covering two necks. And two pairs of lips in sweet embrace.

She stepped back into the wall losing her balance. Tahno caught her wrapped his arms around her shoulders and a hand cradled her head into his chest.

"Get off me" her muffled voice protested but Tahno stayed firm.

"No I'm going to tell you everything you need to hear right now" he resisted, his embrace wasn't loving but more desperate.

"Whether it works out in the future -between you and him- or it doesn't you still need to hear these words" he continued.

"Don't think less of yourself, you're beautiful"

"You're the Avatar, don't think for a moment she's better than you"

"He's not a jerk and neither is she, shit happens but that doesn't make it hurt less"

"Just because the road gets rough doesn't mean it ends"

"You're beautiful"

Korra felt herself relax and sob, clutching on to Tahno she let herself immerse in the sweet nothings he whispered to her.

"Don't believe you have no chance, I've seen the way he looks at you"

"Everything will work out"

"There were two fish in a tank. The first asked the second 'Do you know how to drive this thing?' Kidding just wanted to lighten the mood"

Every word healing her until she had calmed down, her grip on Tahno's garments softened as she relaxed, her breathing came to her in longer strides and her eyes dried. But even so Tahno kept the words pouring.

"Please forgive me"

She knew some of them weren't for her but she listened to them anyway.

**A/N: Okay I know it's off plot but this is Fanfiction. Stress on the Fan and even more on the Fiction.**

I wrote this yes after the whole Massami episode no. 1 because I wanted some angsty one-sided love and no. 2 because I love Tahno and I know deep down in my heart he isn't as bad as he seems and deep, deep, deep, deep... okay very deep he's actually a good guy.

Was unsure about posting this but whatever, it's not the greatest literary work on the planet but I need the comfort of Fanfiction, first Massami and then the breaking up of Supermartian. I only have Razer and Aya to cling right now (but Makorra will happen eventually and SuperMartian has a chance)

Now creators of those cartoons, in the famous words of Jack Sparrow STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!


End file.
